Glitch
Glitch is een term die wordt gebruikt om een genre te beschrijven binnen de experimentele elektronische muziek dat in het midden van de late jaren 1990 is ontstaan. De glitch stroming wordt gekenmerkt door een opzettelijk gebruik van sonische artefacts die normaal zouden worden gezien als een ongewenste verstoring, of een verlaging van de totale geluidskwaliteit en dus zouden moeten worden vermeden in geluidsopnamen. Bronnen van glitch-audiomateriaal zijn meestal slecht werkend of misbruikt opnamemateriaal of digitale technologie, zoals cd skipping, interne feedback, digitale of analoge vervorming, audio feedback, hardwarelawaai, computerbugs, crashes, vinylplaatgesis of krassen en systeemfouten. Een in een Computermuziekblad verschenen artikel gepubliceerd in 2000, classificeert componist en schrijver Kim Cascone glitch als een sub-genre van de elektronica, en gebruikt de term post-digitaal om de glitch-esthetiek te beschrijven. Een andere term voor Glitch is Clicks & Cuts (soms alleen Clicks) dat voortvloeit uit de Clicks & Cuts Series uitgegeven door het Mille Plateaux platenlabel, dat een leidende rol in de ontwikkeling van het genre heeft gespeeld. Geschiedenis De oorsprong van de glitch-esthetiek kan worden getraceerd tot de vroege 20e eeuw, met Luigi Russolo's Futuristische manifest The Art of Noise, de basis van Noisemuziek. Hij heeft ook lawaaigeneratoren geconstrueerd, die hij de naam intonarumori gaf. Later maakten musici en componisten gebruik van haperende technologie, zoals Christian Marclay die verminkte grammofoonplaten gebruikte om geluidscollages te maken rond het midden van de jaren 1970. Yasunao Tone gebruikte beschadigde cd's in zijn Techno Eden voorstelling in 1985, Storks vervaardigden hun geluid met lawaaigeneratoren en computergame-geluidseffecten in 1987, Glitch is ontstaan als een afzonderlijke beweging in Duitsland met het muzikale werk en labels (met name Mille Plateaux) van Achim Szepanski. Terwijl de beweging aanvankelijk langzaam toenam in omvang (met inbegrip van bands als Oval), de technieken van Glitch verspreidden zich later snel over de hele wereld, en vele kunstenaars volgden. Trompettist Jon Hassells album uit 1994 Dressing For Pleasure- een dicht vlechtwerk van funky trip hop en jazz - is voorzien van diverse nummers met het geluid van skippende cd's in lagen in de mix. Ovals Wohnton, geproduceerd in 1993, hielp mee het genre te definiëren door de toevoeging van ambient esthetiek. Hoewel Oval de eerste was om de technieken van de Musique Concrète toe te passen op de subtiliteiten van Ambient, is glitch evengoed beïnvloed door techno en industrial. Het mid-nineties werk van Warp Records-artiesten Aphex Twin (Richard D. James Album, Windowlicker, Come to Daddy EP) en Autechre (Tri Repetae, Chiastic Slide) waren ook van invloed op de ontwikkeling van de digitale audio-manipulatietechniek en esthetiek. Productietechnieken Glitch is vaak geproduceerd op computers met behulp van moderne digitale productie-software om kleine "cuts" samen te lijmen (samples) van de audio van eerder opgenomen werk. Deze cuts worden vervolgens geïntegreerd met de signature van de glitch muziek: beats gemaakt van glitches, klikken, krassen, en andere "verkeerd" geproduceerd of klinkende geluiden. Deze storingen zijn vaak erg kort, en worden doorgaans gebruikt in plaats van de traditionele percussie of instrumentatie. Overslaande CDs, gekraste vinylplaten, Circuit bending, en andere ruis-achtige verstoringen zijn prominent aanwezig in de creatie van ritme en gevoel in glitch, het is aan het gebruik van deze digitale artefacts dat het genre haar naam ontleent. Echter niet alle artiesten van het genre werken met foutief geproduceerde geluiden. Sommige kunstenaars maken gebruik van digitale synthesizers, zoals de Clavia Nord Modular G2 en Machinedrum en Monomachine. Populaire software voor het creëren van glitch omvat Reaktor, Ableton Live, Reason, AudioMulch, Bidule, Super Collider, Usine, FLStudio, Max / MSP, Pure Data, en Chuck. Circuit bending, het opzettelijk kortsluiten van elektronische apparaten met laag vermogen om nieuwe muzikale apparaten te creëren, speelt ook een belangrijke rol aan het hardware spectrum van glitch muziek en de creatie ervan. Moderne varianten Het gebruik van Glitch-technieken in moderne mainstream-producties komt steeds vaker voor als sound-effect in de werken van bekende artiesten zoals bijvoorbeeld Lady Gaga, Beyoncé, Nine Inch Nails, Britney Spears, Pink, Justin Timberlake, Christina Aguilera etc. Ook komt het vaak terug in andere dance-stijlen zoals techno, house en dubstep. Glitch als muziekstijl heeft zichzelf sinds 2007 nog rechtstreekser laten beïnvloeden door andere moderne populaire underground-stijlen zoals abstracte hiphop en dubstep, wat heeft geleid tot het subgenre Glitch-Hop. Voorlopers van dit genre zijn onder meer het collectief The Glitch Mob, Nosaj Thing, Opiou, infraBuse, Bassnectar, Hudson Mohawke, Mark Pritchard, Fulgeance, Rustie, Flying Lotus, Lazer Sword, Major Lazer, Tipper, The Gaslamp Killer ... Doorgaans varieert deze stijl in snelheid van 70 tot 140 BPM, en wordt gekenmerkt door z'n vele remixes en ook door live-sets waarbij de artiesten hun tracks (in tegenstelling tot een DJ) live brengen, vaak met behulp van laptops, midi-controllers (zoals keyboards, triggerfingers, lemurs of launchpads) en Ableton Live software. Op deze manier komt er ook meer ruimte voor free-styling en "on the fly" remixing, wat een unieke ervaring betekent bij ieder optreden. We zien Glitch-Hop acts ook steeds meer opduiken in programma's van grote parties en festivals, zoals Pukkelpop, Dour en Werchter. Bekende artiesten * The Glitch Mob * Alva Noto * Frank Bretschneider * Vladislav Delay * Autechre * Ryoji Ikeda * edIT * Oval * Kilowatts and Vanek * infraBuse * Opiuo * Múm * Apparat Bekende labels * Mille Plateaux * Raster Noton * Warp Records Zie ook * Noise (muziek) * Minimal techno * Circuit bending Literatuur * Andrews, Ian, Post-digital Aesthetics and the return to Modernism, MAP-uts lecture, 2000, available at authors website. * Bijsterveld, Karin and Trevor J. Pinch. "'Should One Applaud?': Breaches and Boundaries in the Reception of New Technology in Music." Technology and Culture. Ed. 44.3, pg 536-559. 2003. * Byrne, David. "What is Blip Hop?" Lukabop, 2002. Available here. * Collins, Adam, "Sounds of the system: the emancipation of noise in the music of Carsten Nicolai", Organised Sound, 13(1): 31-39. 2008. Cambridge University Press. * Collins, Nicolas. Editor. "Composers inside Electronics: Music after David Tudor." Leonardo Music Journal. Vol. 14, pgs 1-3. 2004. * Prior, Nick, "Putting a Glitch in the Field: Bourdieu, Actor Network Theory and Contemporary Music", Cultural Sociology, 2: 3, 2008: pp 301–319. * Thomson, Phil, "Atoms and errors: towards a history and aesthetics of microsound", Organised Sound, 9(2): 207-218. 2004. Cambridge University Press. * Sangild, Torben: "Glitch — The Beauty of Malfunction" in Bad Music. Routledge (2004, ISBN 0-415-94365-5) http://groveloejer.dk/sangild/wiki/index.php?title=Glitch#.22Glitch_-_The_Beauty_of_Malfunction.22 * Young, Rob: "Worship the Glitch", The Wire 190/191 (2000) * Noah Zimmerman, "Dusted Reviews, 2002" Externe links * Worldwide Glitch Hop Community * Glitch.FM: Glitch Internet Radio * Made In Glitch (music label) * Mille Plateaux (music label) * Microsound Mailinglist Categorie:Muziekgenre Categorie:Elektronische muziek Categorie:Ambient Categorie:Noise Categorie:Muziek van de 20e eeuw Categorie:Cultuur